Hearts from the past
by Vadexid
Summary: The Unions are in conflict, and this is reflected on the balance of the world. This is the story of Leopardos's new member. In a world of light, darkness, truths and lies, where time works in an incomprehensible way and nightmares become true, what is reality and what is a dream?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness has awakened

There was darkness all around me and nothing else. I felt as if I had awakened in a dream from a deep slumber without dreams.

Far off in the distance a feeble light appeared. It came closer, getting bigger and my eyes were attracted to it. After a few seconds I found out that it was the other way round, I was falling towards it.

My destination wasn't just a spark in the middle of the darkness. As I got closer I understood that it was a blue circular pillar, with strange signs engraved on it.

The external pattern on the pillar was decorated with small white stars, inscribed in circles that surrounded a bigger one. Inside of the inner circle, there were five differently colored triangles. Each of them contained other smaller circles which had different images represented on them. Those symbols were a fox, a cobra snake, a leopard, a bear and an unicorn.

I gently landed on the platform, noticing that its light wasn't as bright as it had appeared at first. It was just enchanted by the impending darkness which surrounded it.

There was no one in that place, just me. I didn't even try to call out for somebody. Everything was extremely unreal: I was there, alone, without any memory of who I was, with no idea on where I was, and I wasn't able to discern what was the purpose of the place in which I found myself **.** After looking at the symbols, I found myself able to recognize the animals represented on them.

The thought of being alone that place made me feel sad but then, a voice spoke in a calm and peaceful tone "Which Union does your heart belong to?"

The five symbols appeared into the air above my head. I didn't understand what I was supposed to do at first, I just deduced that I had to choose one of those animals. I remember opening my mouth as the words came out "I choose Leopardos."

I couldn't tell how I knew the name of the union. Actually, I couldn't tell if all of it was a dream or reality either.

After I spoke those words, something similar to black smoke came towards me. The light of the platform began to fade away, as I was shrouded in darkness.

For a moment I felt as if I was falling asleep once again, but then I heard a voice "Wake up man! It isn't the time to sleep, It's time to arise!"When I opened my eyes I saw a small guy.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jiminy Cricket! Nice to meet ya, young man!" he answered. He was very small and with pale green skin. He wore a blue cylindrical hat, a red shirt under a black jacket and, he held a small red umbrella in his little hand.

After he spoke two other figures came closer from the darkness. Once they came into view, I was surprised and said "A duck? And a mouse?"

"Hi pal, i'm Mickey," The mouse said.

The duck introduced himself too, with a strange voice which was difficult to understand "I'm Donald!"

Mickey wore a black coat while Donald a blue and black robe with a purple hat on his head.

"What's this place?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry friend, this is just a dream. The place where you are in truth isn't so bad." Mickey said. what was he talking about?

"You'll start a new journey. Just don't give up on your way, and be strong for you and your friends," he continued.

Donald agreed with him and added "Yeah! And don't forget: things can go bad, but they will get worse if you don't do something to settle them right."He seemed satisfied after having said that, even if what he said was obvious.

"And remember one more thing… You have the power to hurt others or to heal their injuries. This is the power of words and actions!" Jiminy said.

"What's happening to you?" ,I asked as they started to disappear. I didn't know them but I was still worried for them.

"It's ok, our time is up. You'll wake up soon and we have to go back. Maybe we'll meet again in the future," Mickey answered, as they slowly vanished in darkness.

For an instant I was alone again, but suddenly a boy appeared from the shadows . This one was a human like me. He had yellow hair and brown eyes and was taller than me.

He walked towards me with a friendly smile on his face "Hey, you should be a new one! This is my first time inside someone else's dream," He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Niar, the pleasure is mine! Well, I should be your… how should I put it? Mentor?"

"Mentor?" I had to admit that the situation was getting more and more convoluted.

"Yes, you see, every time someone new comes, one of us is sent inside these kind of dreams. We are the teachers for novices like you."

"Novices? Of what?"

"Of the Union obviously!"

During all the conversation he kept his smile, which was suddenly replaced with a surprised expression when a strange sword appeared in my hand , creating a light under my feet.

"Mh, you are awakening. Listen: when you are awake, come to find me at the dormitory'ssquare. There is a fountain with the statue of our master."His words seemed distant as everything was being covered in light.

I closed my eyes blinded by the sudden luminosity, and when I opened them again the darkness had disappeared. I wasn't inside that empty place anymore; I was in a city. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and a few clouds where floating in the air. There was a gentle wind, it caressed my face and making my brown hair flutter. I stayed motionless for a moment, confused. The strange sword was still in my hand. Now I could see it clearly: the hilt was blue with a charm connected to it through a little chain and, the steel blade ended with a silver star.

I didn't know what to do, so I started to walk.

After a few seconds, three strange creatures came out from nowhere. They were completely black with yellow eyes, devoid of a mouth and with two antennae on their round heads. They moved continuously, as if they were nervous about something.

I looked at them surprised and before I could even say "Hi" a voice spoke "Don't stay there like a dead fish! Use the keyblade!". I looked around me but saw no one.

One of those black things lunged at me out of the blue, and I hit it instinctively with the sword to protect my face. The creature fell on the ground near my feet and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Yes! Come on, just destroy them before they kill you!"exclaimed the voice as the other two black things came closer, with the intent of… maybe tear my face apart.

Without thinking I held the sword with two hands and pointed it in front of me. Instantaneously lightning rained down from the sky incinerating the two things. My eyes were wide open in astonishment and my mind was trying hard to process what had just happened.

Suddenly something touched my leg saying "Well done!".

I turned around and saw a strange cat with a pouch on its chest. I was still traumatized by the recent experience with the black creatures so, I tried to hit it.

"Hey what hell are you doing?! Do you want to kill me?!" It said, as it evaded the attack easily.

"Yes. Shouldn't i?" I answered with a surprised expression.

"Of course not!" it shouted.

After I made sure that the stuffed animal in front of me wouldn't have tried to kill me, we started to talk about the black things that attacked me. "Those things were the heartless: they look for hearts and, wherever they go, the darkness spreads" it explained.

I didn't totally understand those words. Why were those creatures trying to take hearts? It was creepy. "Heartless? Are you saying they attacked me to take… my heart?"

The small grey thing answered "Yes, and because you are a keyblade wielder too. That weapon is the thing that the heartless fear the most. Your purpose as a keyblade wielder is to collect lux."

I was completely at a loss of words and said "… What?"

"Yeah I know you're confused. Don't worry, I have been assigned to watch over you and I'll teach you everything you need to know. I am Chirithy. For now I'll guide you to the dormitory. Keep your eyes open, I think we'll see more heartless on the way."

"The dormitory? A boy I met told me that I had to find him at the fountain in the dormitory'ssquare."

Chirity didn't seem so surprised "I see. That's good, he could help you during your missions. Let's go!" it never asked me my name, and, for some reason, I thought he already knew it.

I had no idea of what to do next, and following that sort of stuffed animal was the only reasonable thing that I could think of. We walked together for two minutes until another heartless appeared. "Come on, destroy it. That should be easy, you had the dream." Chirithy said.

"The dream?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, they didn't tell you. Well, just kill that heartless, and after that we'll talk!"

This time the fight was simple since I had only one opponent in front of me, and a very small one indeed.

I ran towards it and hit it with the keyblade but I didn't manage to destroy it. The heartless had flattened on the ground like a painting, moving quickly out of reach . It took form again on the wall of a house and I tried to strike again without any success.

The situation was ridiculous, it was like the game "Smack a mole" but more dynamic. I kept moving around on the chase while the heartless kept evading every hit.

Probably Chirithy became quickly bored by it "Oh for my master! What the heck are you doing?!"

"I am… testing its stamina!" I said sarcastically.

"That doesn't make sense! The heartless don't get tired!"Chirity commented.

"I was kidding! Don't you see what that thing is doing?!" I exclaimed pointing at the heartless which was running around like a crazy ant.

"Obviously it's trying to save itself! Don't try to catch it, use the skills you've learned inside the dream" Chirithy replied.

I had no idea what he was talking about "What skills? I didn't learn anything!"

"You had the dream like every single new keyblade wielder. In that dream you've seen people from other worlds, so now you can use their powers. Do you remember the thunder you summoned before?"

"Are you saying that I have learned something while dreaming?"

"Precisely! You just have to follow your instinct and what you've learned will come out."

I couldn't help but thinking that the cat was completely crazy, but without giving me time to elaborate on it, the heartless had approached me from the front, ready to attack. My body moved without getting any input from me and, as I jumped seven white swords appeared around me. I pointed the keyblade towards the heartless and instantaneously the swords were launched in its direction, creating an explosion of light as they came into contact with their target.

'Cool' I thought before falling down on my back. Before continuing our journey, Chirithy explained me how the dream works. "You see, every single event that happens during the life of a person becomes part of that person itself. If a person meets kind people, probably that person will be kind with the others. If a person has suffered because of others, maybe he will try to avoid contact with anyone else. The dreams follow this rule. When you have one it becomes part of you, it becomes your power."

After hearing those words, I wondered what would happen if someone dreamed of destroying an entire planet. Would he be all powerful? Of course that wasn't possible according to Chirity. It went on to tell me the general rule on how to obtain these powers. In order to learn a new one I had to dream the person to whom it was related.

We continued to walk towards the dormitory and we were attacked multiple times by heartless on the way. I conjured the blades to kill them every time so they weren't a problem. I couldn't tell why, but it was so easy to use after learning about it. Doing it now felt natural, like breathing.

I started to feel a little tired, and I really wanted to find a bed somewhere, or at least a chair. But those things weren't on the roads obviously. We passed through a square with a fountain, and I hoped that it was the dormitory's square but as it turned out, it wasn't. According to the guy of the dream, Niar, the fountain we were heading to had the statue of our "master".

I didn't even know who this 'Master' was. This fountain was simple and large and, I went near it.

I looked at the water and saw my face. My features were delicate, especially my brown eyes. They were almost like those of a girl.

I sat on the border of the fountain to catch a breath and moved my hand inside the water. It was relaxing. Chirithy was looking around, maybe worried of another heartless attack. We stayed there for just two or three minutes, then we started to walk again.

We still had some distance to walk but at least the weather was sunny, and I appreciated it.

In the end, we arrived at the right fountain, and this time I wasn't the only human. There were other people with their own talking cat or without it. They were all round the fountain: Someone was sitting on the border, while someone else was washing his face and, the others were talking.

"So, who is the guy you saw in your dream?" Chirithy asked.

"Well… " I replied without seeing him anywhere.

In that moment a hand touched my shoulder and I heard a voice "Hey, there you are!".

I instantly turned around, and saw Niar.

"I thought that I had to save you from the heartless since you took so much time to get here" he said.

Niar then added "So, how are you know? you looked as if you were almost dead when we met in your dream."

"Well… I'm fine thank you. A-and you?" I was a little embarrassed by all of it since, in that moment, I was like the noob of the game.

"I couldn't feel better!" he answered, giving me a little punch on my chest. After that, with a great smile, he asked me "Now I think you should introduce yourself. So, what's your name pal?"

And I started introducing myself "My name is…"

 **Did you like it? Let me know and, if you do, I will continue this story.**

 **Author's note**

 **Hello everyone, my name is Vadexid. This is my first fanfic. Please don't kill me if my English sucks since it's not my native language. This work is inspired by "Kingdom hearts unchained x" and I don't own anything apart from my ocs. I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

First connection

"My name is Velsion. Nice to meet you," I said.

" Ah! Glad to have you with us!" he exclaimed, giving another punch to my chest.

"Well, now we need to talk! As your mentor I have to give you some information about this place and why we are here," He said, guiding me to the fountain at the center of the square.

When I looked behind me Chirithy had disappeared.

People were coming and leaving all the time. Some of them were boasting of how much Lux they had collected, others were discussing on where they had to go, or where to find a great group of heartless and other similar matters.

They wore strange and colourful clothes and seemed to get along with each other. After all the solitude that I have felt alone in the darkness, this sight managed to cheer me up.

In the middle of the fountain there was a pillar, and on its top, stood the statue of our "master". He was represented as a hooded figure who wore the mask of a leopard. In his right hand he held a keyblade made of stone, while the other was open in front of his chest with Its palm facing the sky, as if he was waiting for the touch of someone else's hand.

Me and Niar sat on the rim of the fountain to talk about everything I needed to know. He told me about Unions, keyblade wielders, masters, and Daybreak Town, the city in which we were.

He said that every day new members like me where recruited from the Unions. He said also that every Union had a master, a powerful keyblade wielder called "Foreteller", but recently those masters had few problems, and the relationship between the Unions wasn't as friendly as it had been. He also talked about the dreams and he said, more or less, the same thing Chirithy had told me.

"What about those cats? What are they?"I asked.

"Well, they are just that, cats. Actually, about them we know only that they've been created by the one we call 'The master of masters'. He is the one who taught to the foretellers, but he has recently disappeared," he explained.

I turned towards the fountain's water wondering where Chirithy had gone.

Niar said "I saw yours disappeared immediately. Don't worry, they come and leave continuously, mine too. It's their nature. Probably yours is preparing your room. You'll see him again eventually."

After he said that a voice cried behind us "Hey Niar!" We immediately turned around. Someone else in the square jumped in fear by the sudden outburst of the newcomer.

At the other side of the dormitory's square a girl was watching us. She had, more or less, my age and was as tall as me. She had black, long, straight hair, blue eyes akin to a cloudless sky and wore a simple white shirt with short sleeves, and long black trousers.

She came closer. Her eyes darted from Niar to me with a not very friendly expression. She seemed angry.

When she was in front of us Niar greeted her "Nice to see you too, Ilia. You strike fear in people's hearts like no one else."

Her expression didn't change "Zevien said you couldn't come with us. What's the meaning of this?"

"Well, I found a newbie. I couldn't leave him alone," Niar said pointing at me.

Ilia looked at me and for a second her expression became more irritated than before. "So, now what? The others were going into the north forest," she said.

"I cannot leave him until his Chirithy returns. When he comes back I will rejoin you," Niar said with a smile.

Ilia sighed. "Ok then. What's your name newbie?" She was looking at me again.

"My name is Velsion," I answered feeling uncomfortable.

She seemed to assess me for an instant before speaking again "Well, welcome in our group. I'm pretty sure Niar will never let you go away," She still looked quite angry but at least she seemed a bit more friendly.

She turned around and started to walk "See you later Niar ... Maybe."

"See ya!" He said as Ilia left.

We continued to talk for a while until Chirithy appeared from thin air, with a somersault, in front of us. "Your room is ready!" he said.

"Ok. It's time to find the others. I would stay here with you but they are my friends after all. Tomorrow we will go at the river, come with us. You will have serious fun!" Niar exclaimed.

I decided to go with them, we would meet each other in the square the next morning.

Chirithy guided me inside a building. When we were in front of the room 483, he gave me a key. I opened the door and found out that the inside was very spacious. The wooden floor was covered by two carpets, one was yellow, in front of the door, the other was green, under the bed.

The bed was white, simple and large. To the right of it, there were a bedside table, with a floral lamp on it, and two great windows. To the left there were a wooded chair, another bedside table, with a simple lamp, and a wardrobe.

The next day I found Niar and Ilia at the square with two other people, a boy and a girl.

The boy was taller than me, like Niar. He had dark brown eyes, spiky blue hair and he wore a blue shirt under a black jacket, and black trousers.

The girl was a little taller than Ilia but they were completely different. She had short, purple hair and green eyes and wore a black coat, it was exactly the same that Mikey wore in my dream, but bigger. The first moment I saw her she was smiling in a fashion similar to that of Niar.

Niar introduced me to them "Guys, this is the newbie I talked you about, Velsion."

Then he did the same with the boy and the girl, "Velsion those are Zevien and Miriel."

"Hey buddy!" Zevien exclaimed, giving me the impression of being a version 2.0 of Niar.

"Nice to meet you, newbie," Miriel said. She seemed kinder than Ilia who, during all the greetings had stayed quiet, apparently uninterested in everything that was being said.

We started to walk, our destination was the river south-east from the square.

Zevien and Miriel were very friendly and walked close to each other. They kept telling me about their adventures in other lands.

In front of us Niar and Ilia were arguing. It looked like Niar was trying to convince her on something, it probably involved me. She didn't trust me, and she avoided me while the others were so kind. All in all I really liked this group and my fears about my new life disappeared that day. It was a wonderful morning.

We found no heartless on the road. Niar said that other groups of keyblade wielders woke up before us, so the roads were clean cause of them.

When we arrived at the river, the sun was already high in the sky, making the water shine like a flow of diamonds. We had walked a very long way from the dormitory.

Ilia went at the edge of the river and washed her face. Zevien silently went close to her with an evil smile printed on his face, ready to push her into the water.

"Don't try to do that," Ilia warned him in a calm tone.

"Pay attention guys, the heartless could be everywhere. We have a newbie to train," Niar was a little more serious now.

"I don't think we'll see them here. We should follow the river outside the city, my dear leader," Miriel commented.

In that moment a shadow heartless appeared and jumped towards her. She evaded it, but the same couldn't be said of Zevien, who was pushed back and collided with Ilia, resulting in both of them falling in the water.

"Oh yes nice move guys! It's exactly how we are supposed to train new wielders!" Niar exclaimed with sarcasm.

When Zevien and Ilia resurfaced from the water, the first dumbfounded and the second angry, other heartless appeared. They were seven shadows and two bigger, fat heartless.

Miriel helped Zevien and Ilia out of the water.

"Ok guys remember: take it easy, Velsion has to do some practice. Don't destroy everything until he kills one of them," Niar said as his keyblade appeared in his hand.

We summoned our keyblades too. The first thing I noticed was that we had different keys. Mine, compared to theirs, seemed fragile.

"Come on man! Show us your power!" Zevien exclaimed, his eyes burning with the desire of destroying something. Miriel was near him pointing her keyblade to one of the big heartless.

"Just get over with it," Ilia said with irritation.

Niar looked at me, and smiled, maybe he was trying to encourage me.

I floated into the air, the seven swords appeared, their light almost blinding me. I pointed one of the big heartless that was near two shadows. The swords landed rapidly and exploded with a marvellous flash.

When I landed on the ground and looked towards the enemies, I noticed that the two shadows had disappeared, but the big heartless was perfectly fine. It was too strong for me.

The next instant was utter chaos. Other heartless appeared and Zevien attacked them face to face. Ilia's body was surrounded by lightning, as she rushed towards a group of shadows disintegrating them in an electric explosion.

Miriel was launching small fireballs to the heartless. She was playing, not fighting.

"Guys I said to take it easy!" Niar shouted before destroying a shadow himself.

I looked so weak compared to them, but I would not let them have fun without me. I had barely the time to kill another shadow and summon lightning on the second big heartless, the same that was being hit by Miriel's fireballs. I didn't manage to destroy it, Ilia did. She appeared behind it and cut its body in two with her key.

We followed the river towards the border of Daybreak Town, cleaning the roads from the heartless. Those fights looked like a game.

We reached a small waterfall and Niar turned around asking "What do you think guys? We should tell him now about the 'Friend connection'?"

"I think it's time, he'll need it," Zevien answered.

The Friend connection was a particular skill. To use it you needed to be connected with someone, and the skill grew in power depending on how strong the connection was. That was the reason why people with friends generally were stronger than the others. In the past, people tried to have friends just to use that skill but they found out that, without a true connection, it was too weak. If you didn't feel something for the person you call 'Friend' that skill won't be able to kill a dying shadow.

To activate that skill, you had to feel your friends near to you, even if they were far away. If you did that and your feelings are real, your friend's illusion will appear to help you.

That is what Niar explained to me.

The sun slowly tinged orange, nightfall was coming. We decided to go back so I could try the Friend summoning on the way. They had to kill other heartless that night, and I couldn't go with them, since they would have hunted enemies too strong for me. I was a little tired too.

When we arrived to the point where Zevien and Ilia fell into the water, we saw a black figure. Between it and us there were 20 metres of distance, so I managed to see that it wasn't a heartless but a person with a black coat similar to that of Miriel. The figure held a black keyblade in hand and had the face covered by the hood.

The hooded figure looked at us. I suddenly felt tension rising in the air. Niar was tightening his grip on his key with unusual strength. The black figure, quickly jumped and landed on the other side of the river, disappearing in the darkness.

"Who... was that?" I asked.

"Another keyblade wielder," Zevien answered in a serious tone.

"Not all keyblade wielders can be trusted. Remember that, Velsion," Ilia said.

In that moment a shadow appeared where the hooded keyblade wielder was standing a few instants before. It was probably following him.

"A perfect timing!" commented Niar, returning to his normal attitude in the blink of an eye. "Come on, try to use the summoning!" He added.

"But I don't even know who I have to summon," I said with concern.

"May your heart be your guiding key!" exclaimed Zevien theatrically.

The shadow turned towards me. "Come on Velsion, is simple like using a normal ability," Miriel said.

I closed my eyes, trying to imagine Niar, since he was the one I passed more time with. I remembered his punches on my chest, his reassuring tone. Was he already my friend? I had known him just for 2 days.

When I opened my eyes a semi-transparent person appeared in front of me. Taking form from my body. It was a transparent Niar.

That illusion pointed its key to the sky, and a cyclone of fire surrounded the shadow burning it. When the illusion disappeared the cyclone did the same, even though the shadow was still there, perfectly fine.

Another cyclone of fire appeared, bigger and more powerful than the one that Near's illusion had conjured. With its light everything was tinted orange, and when it disappeared there was no trace of the shadow anymore.

"That was the real one," Niar said, resting the keyblade on his right shoulder.

"It was too weak to defeat that heartless, in fact that illusion was almost without form. Don't worry though, when we'll pass more time together it will be as strong as me," Niar reassured me.

It seemed normal. How could they be my friends? I barely knew them.

Ilia looked at me. She was irritated again. We continued to walk. I was between Niar and Zevien, and Miriel was near Zevien like before. Behind us there was Ilia. She made me feel so uncomfortable. I knew she didn't like me, I wanted to ask her why, but I feared to do that.

When we arrived at the dormitory I saw that Chirithy was waiting for me. The sky was dark but full of shining stars. The lights of the fountain made the square look like a peaceful place. No one was there in that moment except us.

We split up. The others went to hunt some heartless and I entered in my room with Chirithy. I took a breath and launched myself on the bed.

"I saw everything about your first journey. You are lucky having such good friends," Chirithy said.

"And what about Ilia? She probably will kill me one day," I asked.

"Friendship needs time," He observed, then as if remembering just then "Oh I have something for you!" Chirithy opened the wardrobe, and inside it there was a black coat.

"And this is the fourth I saw today" I said.

"Don't you like it?" He asked.

I smiled "I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

 **I don't know if I'll continue this story, since nobody seems to care. If you want it to continue please let me know with fav, follow or review.**

Unions of allies

My keyblade, the Starlight. That's the key every new wielder receives.

When our hearts connect with someone else's, become stronger or change in any way, it's possible to unlock new keyblades.

The Oathkeeper, Zevien's second keyblade, had appeared to him when he had thought to have lost Miriel for good inside a dark portal. He had sworn to find her again and his conviction had unlocked new powers.

Miriel had ended up into a world of darkness. By sheer luck, she had found another portal and escaped. When Zevien had managed to find her again, she had been fighting against an ice titan. In the end, she had managed to defeat it all by herself, without the need of extra help. That is how she had received her key: the Diamond Dust.

Ilia's keyblade was called 'Three Wishes'. She didn't tell me how she got it. She never talked that much with me, but she at least she had been acting friendlier than she had been during my first days.

Niar wielded the Starlight too, yet his was different from mines, its blade and star were gold and black.

I had been living in Daybreak town for a couple of weeks. My keyblade was different from my first days, it was slowly becoming similar to Niar's.

That afternoon we were in one of Daybreak Town's squares, catching a breath from the battles. The sun's light was warm and everything was peaceful when heartless weren't lurking around. Some wielders ran on roofs or laughed as they enjoyed the nice weather.

I was lying on the ground looking up at the sky, Niar, was beside me on the right and Ilia was next to him, eyes closed. On the other side of the square, our cats were talking among themselves about something I couldn't hear. It was the first time I saw them all together.

"What are they talking about?" I asked.

"We will never know. If you ask them, they'll answer 'It's top secret!'. That happens every time." Niar said, moving his hand theatrically.

Zevien and Miriel were lying on a bench, left from us, the former embracing the latter in a hug. Both of them sleeping soundly, their faces in the fountain's never told me explicitly, but it was obvious that their relationship was something more than friendship. I smiled whenever I saw them together, the image gave me a peaceful sensation.

These moments spent under a beautiful sky with my friends were the best. They were always kind with me, Ilia too sometimes. I still had no idea why she was so irritated with me the first times we met.

They had other friends of course, and it happened that they were called for important missions by those friends from time to time. Whenever that happened I didn't join them. I was too weak and I didn't want to be a problem.

In those moments I was afraid they would forget me. I saw myself as the stranger of the group. That day though, I was very happy to be with them.

I was about to close my eyes, when I heard a loud boom. Like an explosion in the distance.

We immediately stood up. Ilia summoned her key as Zevien and Miriel fell down from the bench on the ground, disoriented.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Ilia answered.

"Calm down guys. It's Probably a group of wielders messing around," Niar said.

I wondered in curiosity, "Should we take a look?"

Ilia led the way forward as screams and noises similar to buildings collapsing filled the air.

Ilia and Niar ran in the direction of the sounds. Zevien, Miriel and I, followed them, keyblades ready for a possible battle. Our cats turned to look at us in worry, Chirity seemed even more so than the others.

Our run took a while and as we arrived in front of the highest house in the area, Ilia jumped on top of its roof. Niar did the same, summoning his keyblade mid-air. Zevien and Miriel found their way up without much trouble too.

I tried to do the same thing. I jumped. My hand barely managed to grab the edge of the roof. Zevien took my arm and helped me get up.

We could see a large area from there. And looking far away I understood why I could not come with them to do those 'important missions'.

A giant dark humanoid form was in the middle of a street. A heart-shaped hole opened up in the middle of its stomach. I was almost sure it was a heartless, but I had never seen one of that size.

"Well, about my theory of people messing around ... forget it," Niar said.

"What's that thing?" I asked.

"It's a Darkside, one of the most powerful kind of heartless you could meet," Ilia answered.

The Darkside was fighting against a group of keyblade wielders, around it there were the remains of two houses in ruin.

The dark figure moved its arm, hitting the street and people screamed. A guy was launched up into the air, crashing into a building.

"We cannot stay here! We have to help them!" Miriel shouted.

Niar nodded ,"And we'll help! Velsion you stay here, it's too dangerous."

 _Maybe he's right, I cannot help. I should stay here, I'm too weak. I will be a burden, that's for sure._

Those were the thoughts that crossed my mind at first, but then I realized I didn't want to be the stranger. I wanted to prove that I was strong enough to fight alongside my friends.

"No, I will come with you guys. You cannot stop me!" I exclaimed.

Zevien smiled. "Ah, let him fight, don't turn off the fire in his eyes."

Niar looked at me for a moment. I wondered if he was pondering on my own safety or the fact that I might be a liability in battle. His glance made me question my own choice.

Finally he sighed, "Alright, but pay attention." Sometimes he acted so mature that it was like he was another person.

They jumped down from the top, except Ilia. When I was about to go after them Ilia stopped me.

"And pay attention to the other wilders too."

Then she jumped, I went after her.

On the way I saw other people going towards the Darkside. I couldn't tell if they were members of Leopardos or of another Union. There were too many wielders in Daybreak town to recognize them all.

Chaos welcomed me when I got in front of the heartless. The huge dark form, bigger than the houses around, swung its arms in all the directions as if hunting down annoying flies. The keyblade wielders that attacked it ran, jumped, and flew disorderly around it.

They were like a group of bees against a bear. Some of the wielders even ended up clashing with each other when their attacks had a bad timing. The heartless hit some more wielders, launching them away.

 _What kind of strategy is that?_ I thought. That was the most crazy fight I'd ever seen.

The Darkside hit the ground, its hand sinking beneath it in a pond of darkness, Shadows surging out of it.

"What an interesting way to commit suicide." Niar said coming to me.

"Why are they fighting like this?"

"Lux. Do you see their keys?" He said, pointing the finger in the direction of the crazy wielders."Most of them have more or less your same level of experience." I noticed that most of them did indeed wield Starlight keys.

"Kids who want to prove themselves without thinking on the consequences of their actions..." Ilia commented "... That is foolish."

Meanwhile the most bizarre fight of all time still raged on.

"Yes, ok, but what are we going to do about this?" I asked, as those recruits were playing with death.

Zevien fell from the sky without notice and informed them, "Don't worry their mentors are taking them back"

Other wielders were literally dragging the recruits away from that monster. With a move of its arm, the heartless launched the remaining wielders away from itself, making them land on the surrounding roads and houses like a rain of meteors. Luckily, Nobody seemed to have died and some mentors approached them ready to cast healing spells.

"So, what's the plan?" Niar asked.

Miriel arrived from the left saying "Zarda is already giving orders."

"That devil again?" Ilia asked.

A voice shouted "Group D, distraction! Group H, be prepared with healing spells! Everyone who knows paralyzing and freezing spells come here!"

Six wielders charged the giant heartless, shouting in fury, meanwhile other wielders stood behind them, in wait.

Another group of people took place on the top of a house, behind a single person.

He had brown hair, so were his eyes and gave orders as he pushed his glasses higher up on his nose.

Ilia was just about to join him when he said "Everyone else, prepare yourself to defend the main groups and eliminate the weaker heartless."

 _Do we really have to listen to this guy? Up there he seems like a dictator that talks to his army,_ I thought.

I must have had a strange expression on my face. That might have been the reason why Niar said "For now do what he says."

I followed him. Miriel and Zevien were on the other side of the square destroying Shadows.

The six wielders who were part of the main attack force, were dangerously near the Darkside's head, trying to avoid him summoning other Shadows from the floor.

Every time the giant heartless hit one of the six, the wielders of the group standing behind had an healing spell ready.

We bordered the battlefield, killing every Shadow that had the intention of attacking those who were busy with the giant foe.

That battle was definitely not my place, I was one of the weakest there. It is really sad when you're continuously hitting a Shadow to defeat it, then another wielder would blow up ten of them, yours too, with a single explosion, even more irritating when it is accidental.

When the square was cleared from the Shadows, the wielder, Mr. Dictator, said "Group D, leave!"

The main attack force did what he told them to do and he launched a spark of light towards the Darkside's face.

The spark exploded, blinding the heartless which defended its face with its hands.

"Now! freeze its head!" Mr Dictator shouted addressing the wielders behind him.

A great number of azure crystals and rays appeared , creating a block of solid ice, entrapping head and hands of the heartless to prevent its movements.

"Now paralyze its body, hurry!" He continued.

I'm sure people behind him would have been more than happy to make him fall down from that house, but decided to listen to his orders. Lightning struck down on the heartless down in a flash, stiffening the dark giant body under arcs of electricity. Mr. Dictator wasn't satisfied yet and ordered us to make it fall.

We all jumped toward the heartless pushing it down. It fell with a bang, its body outstretched on the ground.

A radiance of euphoria grew in the square, someone shouted "For the world of light!" and we attacked.

I had never seen so many flames, thunders, even typhoons in my whole life. Meanwhile some wielders kept the block of ice cold with glacial rays.

All the light's fury was rained down on the heartless.

The creature didn't give up. In its rage the Darkside freed the left hand, moved its arm, smiting us and making us crash against the walls.

Its other hand broke free too, as our healers tried hard to make us recover. In no time, the Darkside was back on its feet. The heartless roared with all its anger, the walls trembled, the earth shook under our feet.

I was on the floor, weak in front of that giant figure. I was scared. Before the heartless showed its full fury, four hooded wielders appeared. They jumped towards the Darkside with their keyblades, striking together.

The roar was abruptly cut off. The heartless fell, disappearing in a dark cloud.

Silence took hold of the place. The unknown wielders ran away before we could even start to talk.

"A 'Good morning'? A 'See ya'? A 'Hi' neither?" Niar commented.

"Who were those guys?" I asked completely shocked.

"Hunters of Lux. Wielders that go around only for it. I wonder if they are truly prepared to do everything for some Lux." Miriel answered.

My comrades were looking in the way the hooded wielders ran with a not-so-friendly friendly face.

I tried to distract them and asked "And who is Mr. Dictator?"

"His name is Zarda, a member of Leopardos like us. Nothing so special to say about him, except that he has a maniacal obsession for plans and strategies." Zevien said.

"Uh? Why is that?"

"Well, someone says that time ago he lost few friends in battle because they were not so strong. Since then, he tries to participate in every great fight to avoid other incidents like that. Others say he just fights poorly and tries to be useful in his own way. Honestly I never heard of stories talking about dead wielders, so I think the second hypothesis is right."

"Good, I don't know him... but I already hate him."

"Guys you know what? I had enough for today" Ilia said coming closer to us.

"Yeah, me too" Zevien said.

It was sunset when we left that place. We arrived to the dormitory square and we said goodbye.

Once I was in my room I threw myself on bed, my face collapsed on the were so soft.

"What a day, uh?" a familiar voice said.

I raised my head and saw Chirithy on my pillow.

"I hope you're not going to leave your hair on my precious bed" I said with an exhausted tone.

"I cannot make promises about that. But I have something for you ..." He said, starting to search into his sachet.

"... Ah, there it is! This bangle collects energy. Use it and you will be stronger," he continued, giving me a bracelet. The word 'Stronger' was enough to convince me to wear it.

"If in the future there will be battles like the one of today, you have to be prepared"

"Well, thank you. I think I'll need it." I smiled.

Chirithy nodded and, after a somersault, disappeared. I stayed on my bed looking at the bangle on my wrist for some time, until Chirithy came back. Something was off, he didn't look like the same cheerful Chirithy I used to see. He seemed thoughtful.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? If you want you can tell me."

"No, it's fine. You should have some sleep now, this has been a busy day." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I think you're right ... And thank you Chirithy for staying with me" I said hoping it would have rejoiced him.

"That's my duty."

The silver light of the moon gave my room a pleasant atmosphere, lulling me to sleep. Peaceful darkness enveloped me and dreams of another place filled my mind. Tall trees surrounded me in a forest and small path slithered between them, barely visible in the night.

Through the leaves, I could see the same stars that illuminated the nights in Daybreak Town.

 _Two different places that share the same sky_ , I thought.

A voice called me "Hey Velsion!".

A boy walked the path coming towards me. I couldn't make up who he was in the darkness, but his voice was neither Zevien's or Niar's.

"Come on man! I don't want to stay here even tomorrow." He continued.

"I'm sorry Somnis but midnight was five minutes ago, It's already tomorrow." Another boy said, coming from the same direction. His voice was familiar.

"Stop thinking about the secrets of the world." A girl said with a cheerful tone, coming from behind me.

"Let's go guys! After this night I want a vacation!" The first boy said, turning around and walking. The other boy did the same.

"Come on. Just don't think for a while, be serene." The girl said, taking my hand and starting to walk.

 **Author's note**

 **I don't own "Kingdom hearts unchained x"(union cross), only my ocs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

 **I have written this chapter thanks to you. I hope you'll continue to support my story.**

Beyond horizons

We followed the path through the forest. The two boys were few meters in front of me, leading the way while the girl was a little ahead of me, holding my hand. They proceeded to give random glances to the sides, keeping on guard.

I could not see who those guys were. I could only see their figures in the darkness. Trees shut out the feeble moon's light, few stars shone down on us.

Everything around me was tinted dark blue, except the path, that was greyish. It was probably man-made, built with white stones.

I thought going around at night without a light source wasn't a good idea, but maybe it was the right choice to evade being spotted.

The two boys started to talk.

"I can't see anything!"

"Thank you for this precious information, Somnis," the boy with a familiar voice commented sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm serious, where the heck is that hut? We cannot fight in this darkness!"

"Don't worry, we are almost there, and if we are attacked, I can summon some sparks to light up the place."

"I still think we had to take a lamp."

"And being killed by a bunch of heartless in the night? No thanks."

We continued our walk. Everything was utterly silent, it was as if the forest itself slept.

Some time passed when I saw a feeble yellow light through the dark trees. It shone far away in the depth of the forest ahead slightly to the left.

"Oh, there it is!" The girl said.

"Finally! I cannot stand this oppressing forest anymore," Somnis commented.

As soon as the boy finished talking, I heard the sound of violent wind, but there wasn't even a slight breeze. The leaves of trees silent and unmoving.

A huge dark cloud appeared in front of us, but the others didn't seem to notice it. I didn't know how I could see it in such an obscure place.

Without a thought, my hand tightened its grip on the girl's hand. The wind's sound became louder. The cloud drifted towards us with a dreadful roar similar to a landslide's sound.

The others kept on ignoring it until it enveloped us in a strong wind. I could not feel the girl's touch anymore. I tried to resist the tempest blowing around me and I heard a voice screaming "Nooooo!"

I woke up with a start. I was sitting on my bed, blankets creased, covering only half of my body.

I placed my right hand on my chest, my heart was beating like crazy.

The sun's light was illuminating my room _. What? Is it already morning? It seems like only few minutes had passed,_ I thought.

I placed my feet on the wooden floor and walked towards the wardrobe to take my clothes and prepare myself for the day, when I saw Chirithy on the edge of the opened window.

He was observing the horizon until he turned around and said, "Morning Velsion."

"Hi Chirithy."

"What's wrong? You woke up in a very unusual way," he asked.

"Oh ... It's nothing. Just a strange dream." I answered.

"I see. Well, don't think about it. You should hurry, your friends are waiting for you."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"They are down there, in the square."

"... Aaaaah! I must prepare myself!" I exclaimed, searching in my wardrobe "... Chirithy."

"What?" He asked.

"You know, I have to change my clothes ..."

"Mh-mh," he nodded.

"Can you please give me a little of privacy?!"

"Oh, yeah of course," he answered, disappearing with his trademark somersault.

When I was outside I found them talking with other wielders. When they saw me, they said goodbye to those wielders and came closer.

"Finally you woke up," Ilia commented.

"Yeah, sorry. I hadn't a good night," I said with a faint smile.

"Good news comrade! " Niar said, "we have information of a place full of heartless!"

"Yeah, it's a castle," Zevien added.

"A castle? And where is it? I didn't see any around the city," I asked.

"Well, in truth, it's far away from here. But we'll be there in one second with a portal of light," Miriel answered.

They explained to me that a portal of light was a special door that wielders used to move around the world of light. Its opposite was a portal of darkness, like the one that trapped Miriel.

Zevien pointed his keyblade towards the fountain. A ray of light appeared from its top. The ray expanded, became a great oval source of light. It looked like a giant shining egg.

"We have to walk through and we'll be there immediately," Zevien said.

Ilia and Niar went first. The light enveloped them and they vanished.

After them, Zevien and Miriel approached the portal. Miriel glanced in my direction saying, "Come on, don't be afraid!" before disappearing.

I didn't know what was waiting for me inside that thing, that's why I didn't launch myself into it. I took courage and entered into it. Its brightness was blinding. I covered my eyes and continued to walk.

When the light disappeared, I found myself in a forest of bare trees. I turned around and saw the portal turning into a small spark and disappearing.

That wasn't a happy place to stay. The forest seemed dead and the only animals that I could see or hear were owls and crows. The soil was barren, there was no grass.

The others fortunately were there with me, on the top of a little hill. I approached them.

"Well, when they said 'a castle' I expected something different" Niar commented.

I agreed with Niar. I thought that a castle would be surrounded by a place full of life, with people, fields, fruit trees and houses. In my mind it would have been a cozy place, but in front of me there was a dark gray castle, with an unfriendly lifeless forest around it.

"It seems to be abandoned" Ilia observed. None was patrolling the perimeter or the gate. Who could live in such a lonely place without guards when heartless lurked around?

"Well, since we are here, I suggest to go inside. I always wished to take over a castle!" Zevien said. I had to admit, entering in an abandoned castle could be interesting like entering into a horror house.

We had to walk through the oppressive forest, followed by those damned crows. Every time I turned around I saw five of them on a tree, behind us. I wanted to throw my keyblade at them, but I preferred not to disturb anything in fear of attracting heartless. I had defeated many heartless, but fighting in such a place was scarier than usual.

"When did we turn into a walking meal?" Ilia asked, annoyed by the croaks.

We arrived on another small hill, devoid of trees. The forest surrounded the hill, forming almost a perfect circle of field exposed to the sky. Those annoying crows didn't follow us there, they disappeared into the forest.

We could see the castle again, we were almost at our destination. It was larger than I thought, probably it had almost the same size of the clock-tower in Daybreak Town, the place where our Foretellers had discussions and the Master of Masters lived.

"A little bit more and we can say goodbye to this creepy forest," Niar announced.

Suddenly heartless surrounded us. Along the perimeter, plant heartless came out from the ground, some of them resembling roses. In front of us appeared a bigger, darker plant heartless escorted by two white rose heartless. We summoned our keyblades right before a group of heartless soldiers came out of the forest to join the battle.

"Finally, I really had enough of this boring forest!" Zevien said with a challenging behavior, pointing his keyblade toward the Dark plant heartless.

I wasn't happy to fight. Being the weakest made it always embarrassing for me to show that little that I could actually do, but I remembered that I had the bangle with me. Chirithy said it would have helped me, making me stronger. Maybe that was the chance to prove it.

"And it begins!" Niar cried. He launched himself towards a bunch of plant heartless and Soldiers, giving them rapid consecutive hits with his keyblade, he then summoned a huge ray of fire, burning them.

Zevien was already at the other side of the hill, teleporting behind the heartless and striking them with his electrified keyblade. Miriel protected him from every Soldier which tried to strike him, launching large water spheres from a bunch that were floating around her.

Ilia was summoning thunder spells. After all, electricity was her specialty, even Zevien could not overcome her on that.

I looked at them for a moment, they always surprised me with their strength. There were 20-30 heartless around us, they seemed strong, but my friends never showed fear.

" _Now I am strong too, I will prove it!"_ I thought. My glance was set on a group of five heartless, three of them were Soldiers. It might have not seemed a big thing, but for me it was. I decided to start my fight with a new ability that I had obtained days before, when I dreamed a boy named Terra.

I felt a new kind of energy treading my body. I rushed towards those heartless, I prepared all my strength for that action, I wanted to make vanish my enemies.

I reached them, moved my keyblade from my right to my left, turning around, giving the first hit. Without stopping I gave the second hit from left to right, then the third, the fourth. I kept striking the heartless with wide movements, full of my fury. Before I landed the thirteenth hit, those heartless were still alive. I had enough of them, I shouted "Get lost!" and stroke.

They disappeared, turning into a dark cloud. I kept looking at the spot where the heartless had been, impressed with myself. The bangle really worked, and better than I expected.

"Wooo, man take it easy!" Niar exclaimed, jumping towards me from behind, placing his arm on my shoulders, smiling. I looked around and the fight had already ended.

"Remember me to never make him angry," Zevien said to Ilia.

"You've improved fast. I'm envious," Miriel commented, obviously joking. Hearing them saying those things was extremely pleasing.

We continued our walk. Near the castle the number of heartless increased, but they attacked in small groups so they weren't much of a problem.

When we arrived at the gate, we could admire the true immensity of the castle. On the edges, there were dreadful stone gargoyles. Tall walls surrounded it, in front of us a gate of black steel.

Niar was going to open the gate when something appeared saying "Hey!".

"Aaaaaah!" We cried out in fear.

"Hey, calm down, I'm Chirithy!" The 'something' said, which was actually a Chirity. I could not say whose Chirithy it was, they looked all the same.

"You! Don't you dare doing something like that another time, spirit!" Ilia exclaimed showing her keyblade in front of that cat. Probably he was regretting the action he made two seconds before.

Miriel took a deep breath before speaking. "What's wrong cat? Usually, every time some of you appear something's going to happen."

"What? We spirits are not bearers of misfortune!" the Chirithy said.

"So, why are you here?" Zevien asked.

"I'm here to give you a little piece of advice: stay away from that castle, its owner is not a ... friendly ... person." He answered before disappearing.

For a moment there was only the silence of the forest until Ilia shouted to the air "What?! Is that all?! After you scared us I expected something important!"

Zevien's face showed signs of annoyance. "Those dogs are the greatest calamity of our world."

"Dogs? No, they are cats!" Miriel exclaimed. The two of them started a discussion of what those spirits were. Ilia facepalmed, having their discussion as sound background.

"Guys, that's really interesting and all, but what are we going to do?" Niar asked.

"I say we go for our own way. After all we did, should we turn back? No thanks!" Zevien said.

We decided to continue with our exploration, ignoring the Chirithy's advice.

When we arrived in front of the great wooden door, we found out it was a slightly opened and we entered.

It was dark in that place. Few torches gave off a feeble yellow light, there were some windows but the light outside wasn't enough to illuminate the inside of the hall.

We were in a spacious room with columns on both sides, near them there were tables with vases on top, consumed candles, and other things. On the walls, there were paintings of strange creatures and, into cavities, statues of beasts and gargoyles. In front of us, a red carpet led the way towards the end of the room where a ramp of stairs split up into two, two different doors at the end of both staircases.

Niar went closer to a torch, took it and lightened up on one of the tables. "Powder and spider webs. Does someone seriously live here?" He kept a low tone.

Miriel was looking at one painting, more or less at her height. It didn't seem something special to me, but she seemed interested, probably she understood art better than me.

Zevien opened the door to the right. "Well, no heartless here at least". I could easily see a sofa in front of a fire burning in a chimney. That small room seemed more comfortable than the one we were in.

Ilia opened another door. "There are stairs to the basement," She said.

"To be honest, I prefer not to give a look down there. In every story, bad things happen in basements," Niar announced. I shared the same point of view, it wouldn't have been good fighting with the heartless underground.

At that moment Ilia gave a last glance to those stairs. "What the...? Aaah!"

A group of Dark ball heartless came out of the door pushing Ilia back. She landed on her feet and summoned her keyblade.

Miriel summoned her keyblade too and launched a bunch of ice spikes towards those heartless. One of them exploded in a dark cloud, the others floated around, avoiding the spikes.

"I have to learn how to keep my mouth shut," Niar said. He and Zevien rushed in the direction of another Dark ball, cutting it with their keys from different sides.

Two of those heartless charged me and Ilia. She counterattacked the one that came after her, making it crash against the wall. I tried to shield myself using my keyblade, but the impact launched me towards a column, it really hurt. I didn't lose time, lunged at the floating ball, moved my keyblade and chopped it.

The heartless disappeared and my keyblade clashed against Ilia's. We hit the same heartless at the same time. That was the first time that I was that close to her, it was a little frightening. We looked at each other for a moment with puzzled faces.

I didn't know how it happened, but words started to come out without my will. "Ah! Never!" I said making a proud smile.

"Eh? What?" Ilia asked with a more puzzled face.

"What?" I replied. We distanced ourselves from each other.

On the other side of the room, the fight was continuing. Only three Dark balls remained. They floated away, following the stairs that led to the superior floors. We chased after them, entering a corridor.

To my left, there were many windows in succession, allowing the feeble light of the moon, which was almost totally covered by clouds, to come inside. To my right the wall was filled with paintings. I felt a strong attraction to one of them.

The others kept following the heartless, meanwhile I stopped in front of the painting. It depicted a dark beast lying on a sterile soil and an angel, standing near the beast, taking its hand with a sweet smile. Behind the two figures, the sky was tinted in the colors of dawn.

I stared at it, a vision taking hold of my senses. In the dream I was watching the same painting when a voice made me turn around. To my left there was someone, but I could not see who he was. "That is the representation of what will happen in my future: the barren soil, or the dawn." He said.

"So your destiny is already decided. You have to remember, there's always a dawn." I replied.

A roar woke me up. I looked around, the others weren't there anymore, I was alone. After a few seconds I heard steps coming from the stairs. A shadow projected by the torches was blackening the wall, it didn't look like a human shadow. It was bigger, with claws, jaws, and horns. Every time its mouth opened a new terrifying roar made the air vibrate.

I slowly backed away and after hearing another roar, I ran. I heard that thing starting to run too, it was chasing after me. On the other side of the corridor, there were other stairs. I ended up in a great room with other two ramps of stairs and four doors. I thought I hadn't time to take the stairs, I entered one of those doors and found myself in a dark room. I could not see, I pushed myself against the wall. The door opened, I closed my eyes.

"Oh, there you are" A hoarse voice said.

There was a big shape in front of the door, it took a torch from the wall outside the small room I was in. It wasn't a human, it was a humanoid monster, a beast. "Wait but ... you are ..." The beast said.

"There you are! I told you to don't enter this castle!" Chirithy exclaimed, coming in with the beast.

"Ch-Chirithy? Are you ... my Chirithy?" I asked, still a little scared.

"Of course!" He replied.

"And ... who is this one?" I pointed the beast.

"What? Don't you remember me? We know each other," the beast said.

"Impossible! He is a keyblade wielder from less than a month and never traveled around the world before," Chirithy exclaimed. Obviously, the beast was wrong, he was confusing me with another wielder, that was my first time in the castle.

We had a little talk. The beast didn't seem a bad person, he even asked our help to defeat the heartless.

"It will be easier if we find the others," I suggested.

"The others?" The beast asked.

"We are five. We came here because someone said this was a place full of heartless," I answered.

We took the stairs and went to the upper floors with the beast as our guide. The rooms weren't so different from each other and the darkness of the night wasn't helping. If I had been alone, I could have gotten lost in that huge labyrinth of rooms and stairs.

Together we found the others in a room of the East wing. They were talking with a girl and strange sentient objects. I never thought to find a girl in a place like that, but the weirdest thing was the group of talking objects. I had to admit it was a little creepy, in that castle a coffee cup could kill you during the night.

Luckily, they were friendly and so human-like, that situation seemed a parody of a horror film.

My friends started to tell jokes on my disappearance, saying they thought I was hiding inside a box, trembling. I was happy to be with them again, then I saw Chirithy talking to the beast, the girl named Bell and the objects. From their faces, I sensed the discussion was about a serious thing.

That was the second time, after my first day as keyblade wielder, in which Chirithy accompanied me to fight the heartless. We fought for the entire night with the help of the beast. He was a strong ally. I understood why there weren't many heartless around anymore, probably the beast had defeated them before we arrived.

When the sun was shining over the castle we decided to leave. Once we were out and ready to go, something happened. My first new keyblade appeared in my hand, the Divine Rose.

Its handle was of different colors: yellow, blue and azure. The blade was blue with a green rose plant that seemed to cling at the blade, its leaves, at the beginning of the handle were of an emerald green. On the top of the key four red roses were blooming in all their splendor, under the handle, a small chain ended with a small rose and a green leaf.

We greeted our new unusual friends and returned to Daybreak Town using the portal, but I started to wonder who the beast thought I was. I should have asked him, but because of the initial fear and the fights I forgot to do so.


End file.
